The Only One A Bechloe Fanfiction
by MarBechloe
Summary: Beca Mitchell breaks up with her boyfriend Jesse, with whom she has been together for 3 years. Her best friend Chloe Beale tries to comfort her but they have always had feelings for each other, just couldn't admit it. Beca starts having some problems with her work that they seem to be unbearable. They face everyone and everything together as their love for each other is endless.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_** ** _Hey! I'm Mar and this is my first fanfic… First of all, before you read it please keep in mind that I'm not English and I might be making grammatical and vocabulary mistakes… So I'm sorry if you can't understand certain parts. In addition, this fanfic will include TOO MUCH SMUT so if you're under 15 or simply not into that stuff please don't read it. Make suggestions in the comments and I'll see what I can do about em... The uploads won't be very frequent though, cause I have school and things, so please remain patient. Thanks for understanding! Go read it now, kay byee! xD_**

 _Chapter 1_

"That was amazing" Jesse whispered in Beca's ear, pulling her naked, delicate body closer to his cuddling her.

"Yeah…it was" Beca smiled while pulling the blanket over her.

"Good night" Jesse said, kissing her soft cheek and she replied… Although she didn't sleep just yet… She wasn't even comfortable in his arms, or on this particular bed… the one in the small and dirty apartment that her boyfriend was living in. She was always annoyed from the way the mattress was making her skin itch every time she moved. She had to stay still in order to sleep well, also keeping in mind the fact that she never liked people touching her while sleeping.

2:30 AM*

Jesse's phone starts to vibrate… someone spamming him with endless messages. Beca was still asleep and thought that she was dreaming about that vibrating sound. However it was too annoying to be a dream… Beca opened her blue and expressive, beautiful eyes, trying not to wake Jesse… He had told her he had a hard day at work and she respected that. She tried to be quiet while grabbing his phone from the bedside table but it didn't need to much effort; he was in a deep sleep.

Beca turned the phone on and lowered the brightness level as her eyes were slowly adjusting to the screen. She saw the name Natalie on the notifications and 10 messages sent from her… She thankfully knew Jesse's password and unlocked the phone to see what all this was about… Her eyes were starting to darken and… filled with pain, regret and betrayal… mixed emotions… mixed thoughts… This Natalie girl had sent naked pics to Jesse saying 'I had fun this morning Jesse… your girlfriend is such an idiot haha'

Beca was shocked… she started tearing up but held in the tears….She got dressed, trying not to wake Jesse, got her purse and she simply walked out the apartment door… She closed it behind her and and started falling on the ground standing against it, sobbing…

She was like this for half an hour… lost in her thoughts…endless tears falling on her soft cheeks… 'I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED HIM! I KNEW I WOULD GET HURT! I KNEW I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM AND HE WOULD DUMP ME EVENTUALLY!! WHY DID I LET HIM IN! WHY DID I LET HIM IN!!!!?? '

After a while she left… her eyes still filled with regret and betrayal… she got in the car and headed to the Bella's house… she was trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake the girls up. She went to her room, that she was sharing with her best friend Chloe, the blue eyed beautiful redhead that she had always loved and cared about.

"FUCK!" Beca muttered, having hit her toe on the bed, that she couldn't see in the darkness.

"Wh-Whaat? "Chloe whispered rubbing her eyes and sitting up, not knowing what was happening and… probably who she was even talking to..

"Oh sorry… didn't mean to wake you… go back to sleep "Beca said turning a lamp on so she could change into her pajamas.

"Becs is everything ok?? Weren't you supposed to be with Jesse tonight" Chloe said in a quiet voice… Beca immediately started tearing up when she heard his name… "Beca what's wrong omg! What happened "Chloe asked worried and getting out of bed to run and hug her friend in order to comfort her… She was always getting worried whenever she saw her being sad… like… her whole life would be ruined if a single tear would fall on the brunette's cheek… and that because Beca, was the redhead's all time crush.

Beca fell into Chloe's embrace and started sobbing… The brunette answered the ginger in a loud voice but quiet enough so no one else would hear her…"No… I'm not okay… JESSE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beca was still sobbing in the redhead's arms, as Chloe was gently rubbing her back while hugging her.

"I shouldn't have him in…! I should Never have fucking let him in!! I am a fucking idiot Chloe!! I have always believed him and loved him and he fucking took advantage of me!"Beca cried

"Shh baby… everything will be ok… I'm right here and always will be "Chloe said, trying to hold in the tears herself. She was unable to move. Unable to speak. All because she couldn't have her all time crush being sad… she couldn't take it. All the pain that filled the brunette's beautiful blue eyes, that had started to darken, could make Chloe go crazy… she wanted to protect her; make her feel better ; convince her that this is not her fault, simply because it wasn't.

Beca was sobbing so hard that she collapsed on the ground, dragging the ginger down with her unintentionally. They both sat against the wall with Beca gently placing her head on Chloe, as the ginger had her arm around her friend's shoulder. She was running her fingers through her hair and said "Shhh" and that calmed Beca down. She trusted Chloe… She liked Chloe…She loved Chloe…

"Do you wanna tell me what happened? You don't have to, I just want to help you and make you feel better " the ginger continued, in a quiet voice. Beca nodded surprised from how kind the ginger was and started telling Chloe about everything that happened, with every detail. The two girls slowly stood up after 15 minutes and Beca started putting on her pajamas. Chloe blushed in the sight of her crush stripping, as she did every other time she saw her changing.

"Chloe, can you please cuddle me? " The cute brunette girl asked, while putting on her top and moving her head as she talked. The ginger shuddered when she heard Beca's question. She immediately answered "Aww of course Becs ". They both laid on the bed and the petite DJ had her head placed on Chloe's chest, while the ginger was running her fingers through her hair. "Are you a little better now?" Chloe asked in hesitation, for some reason. Like she was scared for the answer. "Now that you're here…I'm better" Beca blushed and smiled, her sparkling eyes still filled with betrayal.

However, Beca was feeling so safe being in Chloe's arms rather than Jesse's. She was 100% sure that she could trust Chloe with her life. It was something about her that made her special to the brunette. 'maybe it's her eyes 'She thought.' Might as well be her perfect body' she continued.. 'Or might be just the fact that I love her… This is so messed up. Do I love Chloe? '. So many thoughts crossing her mind as she finally fell asleep.

Chloe didn't sleep though. She couldn't. She was afraid for her crush. She couldn't have her being sad and the fact that she was too afraid to speak her feelings about the brunette was killing her. She'd had this feeling since Beca and Jesse got together. But she thought that if she admitted anything, Beca would never speak to her again. The redhead was so confused. Still having her hands placed around the DJ, admiring how pretty and cute she was while sleeping. The ginger wanted to kill Jesse for doing this to her. She wanted fucking revenge and sooner or later, she'd get it. It was about 5 AM when the ocean blue eyed girl fell asleep.

It was 9 AM when Chloe felt Beca moving on her, as she was sleeping lightly. She was trying to stand up without waking the ginger.

"Morning Becs" Chloe muttered as she had already started stretching

"Omg did I wake you? I'm so so sorry, go back to sleep! " Beca said thinking how stupid she was. Chloe was the only one to help her and she felt so bad waking her up.

"No it's okay… so.. How are you? "Chloe asked in hesitation

"Better… And.. Thanks Chloe… for everything" Beca said looking away as she was embarrassed

"Babe.. Don't thank me.. I'm here to help you any time! "Chloe said sitting up next to her and gently rubbing her back…

"Chloe… Can I ask you something? "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chloe… Can I ask you something? " Beca said turning her head away so she wouldn't have to face her. She was so not ready to ask her what she had in mind. But she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. All this thinking at night had made the brunette sure, that she liked Chloe. Her laugh. Her character. Her body. Her voice. Her smile. And most importantly, her ocean blue eyes…The eyes that she could easily get lost in. The eyes that would travel her to her dream places, whenever she looked deep in them. The eyes that calmed her down. The eyes that whenever she saw, she would feel safe and comfortable. Chloe was the only one that she trusted, and the only one that always had her back and she had never even noticed. Beca felt stupid not having told her yet. Although she had just now realized that she was in love with her from the first moment. That day in the activities fair the ginger had made her day better even if she never admitted it. All this time, Beca couldn't understand if what she had with Jesse was real. But now she did. She would never make that mistake again.

Beca looked deep into Chloe's eyes as she was ready to ask her the question. She again got lost into them. She tried to collect her thoughts for a moment but couldn't. Her mind was on how beautiful and cute the redhead was whenever she was smiling

"Yeah Becs. Anything!" Chloe said having an eye contact with her. This moment calmed Chloe down as well, for some reason. She had the same thoughts as Beca. She'd always had the same thoughts. But she couldn't admit it. Beca was now more vulnerable than ever. If Chloe told her all her feelings for her now, that her boyfriend had just cheated on her, she would feel like the worst person in the world.

The two girls still looking deep into each other's blue and expressive eyes both trying hard not to look down on each other's lips, even though how tempting they were. Still, sitting on the bed, their faces extremely close. All kinds of tingles going through their bodies. They were both too afraid to make a move on each other though.

"Look Chlo.. "Beca started, this time determined to tell the truth, not caring about what the ginger would say. She looked down and continued. "You are the only person I feel safe around. The only person I trust and always will. I really don't know what, or how to say what I'm trying to. I can't seem to collect my thoughts lately. But… "Beca took a deep breath… "I fucking love you Chloe" The DJ admitted looking deep in her eyes again.. "And my question is… Do you? " Beca gently placed her hand on the redhead's hand as she asked.

Chloe heard what Beca had to say and she was shocked. She couldn't believe that her no.1 crush had just said 'I love you' to her, and that she had actually felt the same as the ginger. The girl didn't answer as she could feel that her voice would just break if she did. So instead of talking, she slowly cupped the brunette's cheek and started bringing her lips closer to Beca's. Their soft lips met and they shared a long, passionate kiss. This was the best kiss that Beca had ever received. She could feel that it was real. She could feel that it actually meant something. She now knew that Chloe felt the same. Chloe slowly broke their kiss and said "I love you, Beca Mitchell"

 **Author's note** **Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far. I just wanted to say sorry for the parts being so small but it's not easy for me writing a fanfic in English as it's not my first language. Also sorry for not frequent uploads but I don't have much free time to write. So please be patient. Thanks for understanding and thanks for reading! See ya in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Beca didn't want to stop. Chloe's lips were so soft and perfect that they were tempting. Tempting to kiss again, and again, and again…The DJ didn't have a choice, so as their foreheads were touching after this sweet phrase the ginger had just spoken out, Beca leaned in and the two girls started kissing again. It was a marvelous sensation … this is not a very accurate way to describe the actual sensation but it's close. No one knows the right disposition of that particular feeling they both had. Only them. The only thought crossing both of their minds was 'Is this really happening?.. Am I really kissing her?'

Their kisses were long and passionate. Sometimes they would break them, in order to take a breath and then carry on momentarily. There.. On a bed… they were both living the longed for moment.

Beca was slowly moving her hand on Chloe's side.. from her delicate waist to her side-breast trying to make the sensation unique but with no intention of turning her on, or persuading her into doing something she didn't want to.

Chloe in the other hand, wanted Beca right now. Wanted Beca to fuck her. Fuck her so hard that she would scream through the whole Bella house. She's been waiting for this moment, for this kiss, and for this feeling, for 3 years now. But she kept in mind that Beca had just broken up (well, at least she would, when she would see Jesse again) and that made her think that Beca was too vulnerable to do anything with Chloe. For a second the ginger thought that Beca had regretted their kiss and she broke the kiss to ask her.

"Beca are you sure you're okay with this? " The redhead mumbled against the DJ's soft lips.

"More that just okay"Beca smiled and kissed her again.

After 10 minutes of rolling tongues around each other's mouths, after 10 minutes of running their fingers through each other's hair, after 10 minutes of an overwhelming feeling and after 10 minutes of, kissing in general Beca heard her phone ring."Don't stop.. Please.. " Beca whispered against Chloe's lips trying to ignore the phone call. "I won't.. " The ginger replied, now with her hands in Beca's back, pulling her closer. The annoying ringtone stopped and the room was quiet again, except for the kissing sound that was filling it. After a minute or two the phone started ringing again and the brunette was starting to get pissed off. This sound was a total turn off for both of them. "Beca answer it… it might be something important "Chloe muttered and Beca picked up the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller's ID. She was busy getting lost in Chloe's eyes. Again.

She answered the call and Chloe suddenly saw Beca's eyes darken. Her fists harden. The part of the lip that she was bitting, before she had answered the phone call, bleeding, as she was now bitting too hard on it. It was probably because of anger and frustration. The ginger knew that Beca wouldn't be mad at anyone enough to have this certain reaction, apart from this particular person that was currently talking to her. Chloe knew that the caller interrupting their beautiful and passionate moment, was Jesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you want?" Beca said with a rather angry look on her face, while looking down to the floor. He was the last person she wanted to be talking to right now. She was fed up with his shit. He was lying straight to her face and he always thought he could manipulate her. After all, the brunette knew that this relationship meant nothing to him and all they were doing together really, was fuck. No romance. No affection. No love. Just fuck. Beca was looking straight into the redhead's ocean blue eyes, as they were the only thing that could calm her down.

"When did you leave? I didn't hear you leaving… I was sleeping very deeply because I was tired from work and-"Jesse said in a normal voice… like he hadn't woken up just now. Which was weird. He got interrupted by the brunette which was now furious.

"OH YOU CALL IT A WORK NOW?JESSE SWANSON WE'RE FUCKING DONE. DON'T YOU EVER DARE SPEAKING TO ME AGAIN OR YOU WILL FUCKING REGRET IT! " Beca yelled on the phone, trying not to start crying. In order to hold her tears in, she stared at Chloe's beautiful eyes once again. The ginger was looking straight at her as well with a worried look on her face.

"Beca what the hell are you talking about?? Don't scare me like that for no reason!" Jesse replied not knowing what his now ex girlfriend had learned that night.

"Oh… Go to Natalie… she'll know how to calm you down and relax you. "Beca said hanging up. The brunette had already teared up. Chloe stood up, ran to her and hugged her. This hug was exactly what Beca needed right now. A warm embrace from her soon to be girlfriend.

"Never again. I'm never talking to him again. He has caused me enough pain " Beca said with her chin gently placed on the ginger's shoulder as she had got up to her tip toes in order to hug Chloe without her crouching.

"It's okay baby. I'm right here " Chloe said gently rubbing her back. The ginger had mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy that her crush had finally broken up with Jesse but on the other she couldn't see her being sad. The sight of her crying, could kill her. Whenever Beca's eyes would be filled with tears, Chloe would feel her heart beating so fast. Like it would get out of her chest.

"I'm just so lost Chloe. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life. " Beca said whipping her tears. The only thing the brunette wanted right now was being in Chloe's arms. Kissing her. That was the only thing that would calm her down.

"Shhh " Chloe said. "Come here. Sit. " The redhead continued, gently dragging her over on the bed and they sat there together. Chloe held Beca's hands as they were sitting, to comfort her. "I'm not gonna let this fucker hurt you again? You hear me?! " The ginger stated seriously looking straight into the girl's dark blue eyes.

"Shut up" Beca said interrupting Chloe with her lips. Beca was sure that by kissing Chloe she would finally be able to relax. And she was right. As they were kissing the brunette's eyes were starting to brighten, and she closed them to get lost in the sensation. This felt great. Beca could finally kiss Chloe knowing that she felt the same.

Chloe froze. She thought the call was a total turn off for Beca. But apparently she was wrong. Cause Beca was now kissing her passionately, and even slipping her tongue inside the ginger's mouth . This was when Chloe realized that her best friend, was feeling safe when she was around her. The girls were kissing for several minutes when Beca felt her crush's hand on her waist. This was when the brunette realized that Chloe wanted this to happen. She released that Chloe was truly in love with her. And Beca was too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two girls were on the bed kissing, with Chloe's hands placed on Beca's waist, and the brunette's right hand was placed gently on her crush's lap while her left hand was cupping her soft cheek, to make the sensation unique. There was so much passion in every kiss. Their tongues rolling around each other's mouths. The feeling was overwhelming for both of them.

Without even expecting it, Beca felt Chloe pushing her a little, so she could lie on her back. She wanted the redhead now more than anyone. So she let her push her back. They were now both on the bed, without breaking their passionate and long kisses. The brunette was feeling so good. Like she was ready to live the longed for moment. And she was… she knew she was. She knew Chloe well enough to understand when she was being serious and when she wasn't. And she could tell that right now the redhead was dead ass serious. She was feeling so relieved that this was actually happening with her best friend. The one that she had always dreamed of being with, since day one. The one that she had seen naked multiple times, due to the curse of living in the same room, and held herself back. The only reason Beca was with Jesse was to hide her feelings, as she was never affectionate and expressive. But now she had nothing to be afraid of. The redhead's arms made her feel safe.

Chloe Beale. The cutest redhead in the whole Barden. The one that had intentionally failed her exams multiple times to stay with the Bellas. Not only with the Bellas though… with the beautiful girl that she was on the bed with, right now. Chloe had had a crush on her since she first saw her. But her determination to the Bellas and her ex boyfriend Tom sounded like a good excuse for her to hide her feelings for years. Until today. Until now. The ocean blue eyed girl wanted this. She wanted Beca. Her right hand placed on the DJ's waist, as Beca was cupping her soft cheek with her left hand. Both lying on the bed, taking deep breaths from their noses, as none of them wanted to break their kiss. The feeling was too good to end. But unfortunately, it would end… when Aubrey would knock on their door.

"Chlo! Come down for breakfast " the Bellas leader said, unaware that Beca was also at home, and even more unaware that she had just interrupted the best kissing session both of them had ever had. They were lucky she was discreet and knocked, instead of entering the room.

"Y-Yeah… I'll be right down Bree" The redhead said, finally breaking the kiss. She pulled away, with an awkward look on her face, avoiding to look in Beca's beautiful eyes. "We um… we should go.. "Chloe said with a cute smile on her face, as Beca smiled back and nodded. Both of them stood up and walked out of the room.

"Morning Bellas" Chloe said to everyone as the two girls entered the kitchen. They both had a weird look on their faces. Like they were annoyed by something. And that something was the fact that they had to leave their room and end their passionate moment.

All the Bellas were curious about why Beca was home, when it was only yesterday that she had said that she'd spend the night with Jesse. The fact that no one had seen her coming home neither last night nor this morning, made things even more weird. "Beca? " some of the Bellas spoke out while others were just looking at her like she was an alien. "Becs weren't you supposed to be with Jesse tonight...and this morning? " Aubrey asked in curiosity as she was serving the bacon and eggs in portions for all the Bellas. "Y-Yeah.. Something… something happened and… I came home last night.. " Beca said in a sad way, facing the floor and awkwardly scratching her head. "Oh… is everything ok? " Aubrey said worried. She might have been known as the heartless bitch of the group, but deep inside she loved and cared about every single one of them. "Yeah… thanks Bree… "Beca fake smiled for Aubrey to drop it. She didn't want to tell the Bellas. Not yet.

However, Chloe was holding the brunette's hand the whole time. Aubrey's interrogations have always been something to be nervous about. She wanted to make her feel safe, just like every time Aubrey would yell at her, or make her feel awkward. During rehearsals, during performances, during the simplest house chore, Aubrey would always 'convince' the Bellas do what she wanted. She was right about the fact that they should do it. But the way she was putting it down every time wasn't that fun. Everyone loved and respected her though. They all knew her character well. And mostly Chloe who had been her best friend for years. But what the redhead also knew well, was when Beca was vulnerable, scared and awkward. And whenever she was, she'd hold her hand. And Beca had to admit… the ginger's hand would indeed make her feel safe, under every weird circumstance. The secret lovers, sat down with the girls and waited patiently for the delicious breakfast Aubrey was cooking for them. No one was talking though. And Beca was lucky for having a chance to keep her secret. Keep it from everyone but Chloe. Her soon to be girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7 (-M-)

Chapter 7 (-M-)

 ** _Author's Note : Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far! Thank you all for the support and your reviews! You all motivate me to keep this on going! A little heads up before reading… This chapter will be M rated. Don't read if you're under 15 or simply not into that stuff. Don't say I didn't warn you xD. Also sorry for the chapters being so small and for the mistakes on them, I'm trying to write as good as I can since English is not my first language. Although this is an extra long chapter (you're welcome xD) Thanks for understanding ;)_**

Aubrey served the breakfast, with Chloe's help, to the Bellas. The redhead has always been the one known for her cooking skills but sadly couldn't help the tall blonde with the breakfast today…She had more important things to do. Such as… Admit her feelings to her one and only crush. Or make out with her on the bed they've shared for the last 3 years. Or being ready to make love to her for the first time. Or tell her that she has loved her the whole time. Those things were what kept her from helping the blondie with the breakfast today. And she hadn't regretted anything.

Bacon and eggs. The most common breakfast for them. This and pancakes. This sounds like a good excuse to do cardio before every Bellas rehearsal. Something that Aubrey would always be adamant to. Something that Fat Amy would always insist on skipping. The Bellas started eating, relieved that it actually tasted good, being one of the few times Aubrey would cook anything for them. They were in a surprise when they realized the bacon was actually crispy and the eggs not burned.

Beca was lucky no one was asking further questions about why she was home. She wasn't in the mood to even be around people right now. Be around no one… except for the beautiful ginger sitting next to her, that she hadn't taken her eyes off of the whole morning. It was the first time Beca was actually showing affection to someone. They were always close. They would always cuddle at night when one of them would be cold. They could always pick out each other's outfits. Sometimes they would even shower together when there wouldn't be enough warm water for both of them, or when they would have a little time to get ready. Every moment like this was always unique and different, no matter if they didn't know the feelings the other had for them. They've always been comfortable around each other. And now, they finally had the chance to become something even more than just best friends.

The Bellas finished their breakfast and it was now about 11 AM. The girls went to sit in the living room, to talk, gossip, watch TV… that was their daily life. And maybe rehearsal… Beca was feeling so vulnerable around them today. Having such a big secret from them was always risky. Except for the fact that she had broken up with Jesse she also had to hide what happened between her and Chloe. If she could trick Cynthia's gaydar and Amy's thoughts about 'Bloe'.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower.. "Beca said standing up from the couch she was sharing with Chloe, as always, and Flo, wanting to leave the room to avoid questions. The Bellas nodded before getting back to what they were talking about. The redhead was the only one that turned to her being concerned and worried about her. Beca gave her a quick smile before heading upstairs.

The brunette went to her room, that she was sharing with Chloe and grabbed a towel before making her way to the bathroom. She also grabbed some hair products that she would always keep in her drawer, so the other Bellas wouldn't use whenever they'd get in the bathroom.

She went in and closed the door behind her, without locking it. She had always been afraid being in the bathroom alone and the way she had thought of it was… 'If the door isn't locked I could jump out and run any moment'…She placed her towel and hair products on the space next to the sink and slowly started pulling up her top, revealing her perfect body. She pulled down her light grey sweatpants and after that her simple black panties. She reached back to remove her matching black bra and threw everything on the floor being bored to put them on something. She pushed the glass cabinet open and stepped in the bathtub, turning on the water, which was dripping down her delicate petite body moments later.

Chloe was still with the Bellas, not paying attention to what the girls were actually talking about. Her mind was on the beautiful brunette that she had just confessed her love to. Her only thought was how great that kiss felt and how much she wanted to do it again. The passion. She felt it. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She could feel Beca smiling against her own lips. She could tell that she was enjoying it too. And this was what made her feel relieved. Relived that her crush really loved her back. She wanted to kiss her again. Lock the brunette's soft lips with hers and not stop until she is out of breath. Roll her tongue around Beca's mouth amazed by how good it had felt the first time she did it. She had her ways of invading Beca's privacy though. And she knew she wouldn't mind.

"Guys...I'm gonna go upstairs for a while" Chloe said innocently getting up from the couch.

"Bloe is happenin' " Fat Amy whispered in Aubrey's ear, as she was sitting right next to her. Both girls giggled as they had always shipped them.

Chloe made her way up to her room and laid on the bed thinking about how perfect Beca was. Just like the 15 year old thinking about her teen crush and planning every move to talk to him. Only… they weren't 15 and it was all about a girl. A girl that had stolen her heart. Chloe had made her decision. She would do everything it would take to be with Beca. Like… be a thing. That's what she had always wanted anyway.

The redhead got outside the bathroom door. This time she was determined to push it to the limits. She had always been too forward but it was just her character, and Beca didn't mind. Actually she always seemed to be enjoying the redhead's flirty behavior. Probably because she was in love with her, but still… she could never say no whenever Chloe would ask to join her in the shower, or cuddle with her. The ginger took a deep breath before slowly starting to open the bathroom door.

"Becs" Chloe said getting in and closing the door behind her

"Um… hey?? "Beca questioned moving her head a little bit to the right, so she could actually face Chloe, and not only see her figure though the foggy glass… "What are you doing here? " she continued.

"Thought I'd join you" Chloe smiled but hesitated for a moment.. "I.. I mean… if that's OK with you " she added

"Sure… after all… we both know everything about each other now. " Beca said happily, being one of the few times she'd show affection to someone.

Chloe giggled before starting to strip in front of Beca, having a light smirk on her face. Beca blushed in the sight of the ginger stripping and she just stood there watching her amazed, as she'd do every time they would be in a similar situation. But right now, making it more obvious that she liked what she was seeing. Chloe got naked and stepped in the bathtub.

"Chlo… um… did you really mean everything you said in the bedroom? " Beca asked hoping to get the answer she wanted to hear. And thankfully she did.

"Of course I did Beca. I've always loved you. And it was so dump of me never saying anything. " Chloe admitted. By now, her hands had already traveled all they way from the brunette's hands up to her neck. She cupped her right cheek with her hand and was gently rubbing her thumb on it.

"So um… - " Beca started getting closer to her " You wouldn't mind..- " She paced her hands on her waist "If I did… - " she pulled her a little closer "This… " Beca whispered as she leaned in and kissed the ginger softly.

The kiss was as great as before. Beca could feel Chloe smiling into it and this seemed like an approval. Both of them were feeling overwhelmed and satisfied that they picked up where they had left of, 2 hours ago. The warm water running down their perfect delicate bodies. Countless thoughts running in their minds. Some of them being how lucky they were. Others how good this was feeling. And others how bad both of them wanted each other.

"I… want…. You" the redhead mumbled against her mouth.

Beca smiled against Chloe's soft lips. And Chloe could tell that Beca felt the same. The brunette slowly started trailing her fingers from Chloe's waist up to her back, causing all shorts of tingles to her body. As their chest were touching, Beca realized that she loved that feeling. They kept kissing, rolling their tongues in each other's mouths. It was when Chloe felt Beca moving her hands down and gently grabbing her ass. The redhead decided to be even more forward, by slowly starting to kiss down from Beca's jawline to her neck. As Chloe was licking and kissing her way towards Beca's cleavage, a small moan escaped the woman's mouth, but thankfully it was quiet enough for no one to have heard. Chloe smiled when the girl moaned loving that sound coming out of her mouth and loving the fact that she had actually caused it.

"Becs are you sure about this" Chloe paused her motions and smiled.

"Yes baby." Beca reassured her and Chloe was surprised by the fact that she had called her that.

The redhead started kissing and licking between her cleavage before she moved to her right nipple and started licking and sucking on it. Beca's breathing was getting faster. After a while Chloe moved to her left nipple repeating the same motions. Beca was moaning now and then but she was quiet enough so no one would hear them.

After a while Chloe pulled away and Beca pushed her back to the shower wall. "My turn " the brunette smiled, now with her starting to kiss and lick all over Chloe's chest mostly focusing on her nipples as well. She started sucking and licking on them wanting to give Chloe the same amount of pleasure she had felt. And she was good at it. Slight moans were also slipping out of the redhead's mouth now and then, but she would bite her lip to keep most of them in. After a while Chloe was more aroused than ever. Beca sure knew how to make her go crazy. The ocean blue eyed woman pushed Beca against the opposite wall and their lips met once again.

"Are you ready for this… are you 100% sure? " Chloe asked again.

"Fuck me baby. Fuck me as hard as you can " Beca smirked as was whispering, being absolutely ready for her one true love, to actually touch her.

Chloe blushed with Beca's words. She couldn't be more happy and exited right now. She slowly moved her hand down to Beca's flat stomach. Moments later she cupped Beca's pussy. She gently started rubbing her middle finger through her wet folds. She was adding a little more pressure every time, but being the inexperienced girl she was, she accidentally slipped the tip of her finger inside Beca. When she realized what she was doing she immediately pulled out. "S…-Sorry.. I didn't mean to.. – " Chloe said nervously

"Oh.. Gahd… don't be sorry for that" Beca moaned a little, feeling so satisfied and turned on right now.

Chloe giggled and continued her motions. She was now rubbing Beca's clit as she was kissing and gently biting on her neck. But thinking about Beca's reaction when she made this "mistake" she figured…why not do it again?. With that thought Chloe gently pushed her finger through the brunette's entrance, soon with it being full length in there.

"Shit Chloe! " Beca said a little louder hoping no one had heard her. Chloe would be getting more turned on every time Beca would moan her name. The ginger was making her motions faster. Every thrust being kind of unique, making Beca feeling more and more overwhelmed every time. "Don't stop babe" Beca demanded, as she herself was grinding on Chloe's hand while she was fingering her.

"Cum for me babygirl " Chloe smiled, playing it cute and badass at the same time. It was those 4 words though that Beca needed to hear to cum all over the redhead's fingers, as a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth, most of it being silenced by Chloe's lips.

Chloe slowed her motions and pulled out of Beca, still both of them overwhelmed and with a light smirk on her faces.

"Becs have you seen Chlo?" Aubrey knocked on the bathroom door as Beca covered Chloe's mouth with her hand so she wouldn't make a sound as she called out to her. "N.. No.. I haven't seen her" Beca said still trying to catch her breath… "Okay… thanks " Aubrey smiled and they could hear her walking away.

Beca put her hand down, uncovering the ginger's mouth and stopped pushing her against the wall before whispering… "Chlo… that was amazing… " Beca was smiling wide refusing to look anywhere else but the redhead's beautiful and expressive eyes. And by them she could see could tell that Chloe hadn't regretted anything.

"Really?" Chloe smiled, relieved that Beca had actually enjoyed it, considering Chloe had never been with a girl before.

"Yes baby… really" Beca smiled and gave her a quick but yet passionate kiss.

"Beca… I love you " Chloe admitted after that perfect kiss. She was more than sure now. More than sure that Beca was the one. The only one.

"I love you too" Beca said being also sure that she really loved her more than anyone. She had had the whole time. "I um… I can repay the favor if you want.. " the brunette stated and smiled.

"I'd love that" Chloe smiled relived that Beca had said that. She was more than ready. It was now her turn.

Beca smiled at Chloe's answer. She wanted to make her feel as good as she had felt. The warm water hadn't stopped flowing on their perfect bodies. And Chloe loved the warmth and the smell of sex the bathroom had right now.

The brunette leaned down and started sucking Chloe's left nipple. And the redhead loved the feeling. She would lean her head back and roll her eyes whenever Beca would suck a little harder. But the sexual frustration she had right now made her say her thoughts out loud, without even wanting to.

"Get. The fuck. Inside me. Now. " the ginger whispered seriously. Beca smiled as she trailed her delicate fingers over Chloe's four-pack set of abs, as she slowly reached her pussy and started running her middle finger up and down. She wanted Chloe to feel as good as she had felt. After a while, of rolling her hand over her clit and beneath her entrance, she thought it was enough teasing her and decided to do as told. She slowly pushed her middle finger inside her, causing the redhead to moan a little. Once again, they hoped no one had heard that.

As her finger was full length inside her, the redhead whispered "Go faster baby". Beca smirked when she heard that and started making her motions faster and deeper. She could feel Chloe already being close. And she wasn't wrong. "Beca I'm.. I'm gonna cum" was all Chloe could muster before cumming all over Beca's fingers. After a little Beca pulled out and started kissing her neck, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Well that was fast" Beca giggled and kissed her.

"That's thanks to you being so perfect " Chloe admitted with a smile.

"I'm not perfect I'm just lucky " Beca said.

"Lucky for what" Chloe asked in curiosity.

"Chloe Beale… Will you be my girlfriend? " Beca said after taking a deep breath.

Chloe smiled. She couldn't be happier. Her all time crush had just asked her to be her girlfriend. And this feeling was one of the best she had ever had. "Aww Beca… of course! "

When Beca heard that she figured she would answer the redhead's initial question…

"…. Lucky to be able to call you mine"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chloe was feeling so happy right now. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest every time Beca was being so cute and affectionate. It was one of the few times the brunette would behave like that. But every time it was happening the redhead loved it more and more. Like the times Beca would be cold on a winter night. Or when she would be scared of lightings. Even in some scary movies they would all watch. She might seemed badass and fearless. But she was caring and sweet deep inside. And Chloe thought this was hella cute. Not only was she asking the ginger to cuddle her under those particular circumstances, but also under many others. And Chloe would never say no to cuddling. And especially to Beca. Her all-time crush, that had just now became her girlfriend.

The redhead gave her a quick kiss before they both got out of the shower. The both wrapped themselves in the towels each had brought. Although Beca was too busy thinking about how much she loved the redhead, to actually use all the hair products she had carried all the way from her room. The brunette was also feeling overwhelmed by the fact that she had just had sex with Chloe and not only that, but she had also found the courage to ask her to be her girlfriend.

The secret lovers headed to their room, being cautious on every step they'd take, so they wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret...for now at least. When they got there, Beca closed the door behind them. Of course she didn't lock it, bringing the same thought in mind. "I could run out much easier, any second, if anything happens.". When the brunette turned around to go pick out an outfit and to face Chloe, she noticed that the redhead had already removed the towel from her. She was always confident about her body. Why shouldn't she? Those perfect long legs, along with her flat tummy and lined stomach, were the absolute perfection. Her body was everything someone could ask for...not only to have themselves...but also on top of them. This was one of Beca's dirty thoughts whenever she'd see the redhead naked. She could make her amazement more obvious now though. As the beautiful girl in front of her was also her girlfriend.

"Hmmm...what should I wear?" Chloe asked interrupting Beca's thoughts and turning around to face the closet.

"Would I be too forward if I said 'nothing'? " Beca giggled and made her way to the naked redhead, hugging her from behind and standing on her tiptoes to put her chin on Chloe's shoulder. Beca would always have to do that, as she was shorter that her...well pretty much shorter than everyone. But this was one of the things that Chloe loved about her. Her cuddle-size height would only add to how cute she was overall.

"Baby...we're together...nothing you say can ever be too forward..." Chloe giggled and turned around to place her hands on the brunette's tower-covered waist. "Besides...we've always been forward with each other even if we weren't dating yet" she added and laughed.

"Well, that was maybe because we both liked each other the whole time" Beca smiled but then thought about what she had just said. With that thought, she hesitated a little and continued. "You, umm...You liked me too right?"

"Of course Beca why would you even ask that?" Chloe asked and added "I've loved you since we first met. And the only reason I stayed with Tom was cause you were with Jesse. But we're together now and that's what matters right? " the ginger gave her a bright and sweet smile.

"Yeah...that's what matters..." Beca smiled back..."I love you so so much Chlo"

"I love you too babygirl" Chloe replied with a quiet voice and the cutest smile. Moments later, she moved her eyes from Beca's eyes to her lips. This was when they shared a light but passionate kiss.

The kiss was so soft and tender, as always. The girls felt perfect and safe every time their lips would meet. No thoughts were crossing their minds, apart from how beautiful the other was and how lucky they were to have them. Chloe, at first, thought about them going for round 2. But then again…it was going to be too much. They've only been together for a few hours. The redhead though, without even realizing what she was doing, she was moving her hands above Beca's chest and she eventually untied the knot that was holding her towel in place. The white, wet towel fell on the floor, revealing Beca's flawless, delicate, petite body. Beca froze and was surprised by her girlfriend's actions. She couldn't deny it tho…she was feeling amazing and full of joy. When Chloe realized what she was doing she immediately broke the kiss, trying to change a subject and to avoid the questioning on why she had pulled Beca's towel off. What she didn't know though, was that the brunette didn't mind. They just kept kissing, when the redhead pulled away.

"We um…" she paused for a moment, took a breath and continued "We should get dressed…I'm starting to get cold" the redhead said, fake giggling and with a cute expression on her face.

"Yeah…" Beca fake giggled back, a little disappointed that Chloe had stopped what she was doing. What if she had regretted it? What if pulling her towel down was unintentional? But she was in no position to ask right now and make everything more awkward.

Chloe turned around, facing the closet again, having a slight smirk on her face. She picked out some grey sweatpants and a cute white crop top. This was her go-to outfit anyway. Beca wasn't much different than that. Both being influenced by each other's style(not in a negative way), as they were literally living together, they wouldn't dress much differently. But when it was for a classy outfit they would both be themselves, as Beca had never been as girly as the ginger. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Beca picked out some black sweatpants and a gray crop top. The two girls got dressed trying not to look at each other, none of them wanting to make things awkward or too forward.

When they got dressed they smiled at each other and headed downstairs. It was Chloe's turn to get interrogated by the Bellas. She had to think of a good excuse about where she was, wanting to keep her relationship with the brunette a secret. But the look they were constantly giving at each other, even before they weren't together, had some affection added to it. Everything would have been even more obvious now. Their love for each other was endless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The secret lovers walked out their bedroom door and made their way downstairs, holding hands. They let go of each other as soon as they got in the living room, where all the Bellas were. Chloe had disappeared with no excuse...Soon she would be getting asked questions that she had no idea what to answer to. She had to think of something fast. Something to hide the truth. The truth that she was afraid of getting judged for. The truth that deep inside everyone knew, but would not admit. Apart from Fat Amy of course, that would always tease them with "Bhloe".

"Chlo?...Where were you?...You weren't in your room when I came to look for you..." Aubrey stated. The blondie though knew damn well where Chloe was. For their bad luck, she had heard them as she was making her way to the bathroom, to ask Beca where the redhead was. She didn't say anything though. She didn't want them to feel more awkward than they already were. It was a good thing she didn't mind them being together though.

Chloe thought fast..."Oh, I...I was... on the balcony...talking on the phone..." She lied hoping everyone had believed her. And everyone seemed to believe her. Aubrey looked like she did too. She didn't want to show that she knew everything about them. She wanted them to tell her themselves...when they'd be ready.

"Oh...Okay" Aubrey smiled. "Hey do you guys wanna go out to eat?" the blonde asked the Bellas, being in the mood to do something different today. They would always get bored eventually cause they had nothing else to do every day, apart from rehearsing for potential performances they would have once in a while. Nevertheless, some of the Bellas had their jobs and lives. They hadn't left the group though. None of them could even live themselves. Especially Beca and Chloe. Beca was working as a music producer but it was a good thing she had a few weeks off, due to the office being repainted. Chloe, surprisingly wasn't working. She was fully determined to the Bellas. Apart from that...she had always been afraid to move on, and what she did with Beca this morning had been one of her best achievements...admit her love to her all-time crush...which had just become her girlfriend. Everything was moving too fast. But they didn't mind. They've always hoped for a day like this to come. A day that they would finally end up being together.

All the Bellas nodded as they were all up for a meal. It was Saturday so none of them had anywhere specific to go. They all went to their rooms to get dressed. They were all known for the time they needed to get ready so they weren't in any rush. The secret lovers, also went to their room to get ready. Figuring out what to wear has always been a struggle for them. As they walked into the room the redhead closed the door behind them. Beca made her way to the closet they shared and started going through her clothes which were on the left side. Of course, anyone could assume which side was who's just by looking at the closet. The left side was filled with dark colored clothes, every kind of heeled shoe to make the brunette seem taller and only a few dresses that she would only wear when they'd go somewhere important. On the other hand, the right side was full of colorful pieces of clothing, endless pairs of shoes and a generous amount of dresses, that some of the Bellas would sometimes borrow, as the redhead's taste had always been amazing.

Beca, being the casual and minimal gal, picked out a black, skinny jeans and a black crop-top. "Pffff...you ain't fuuun..." she heard the redhead mumbling as she was standing next to her, going through her own clothes..."Put some color in your life." she giggled and threw Beca a dark red tank top. Almost a cherry-ish color.

"The only person that can put color in my life right now is you" Beca said in a quiet voice and smiled, as she turned to the redhead, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around her neck. Chloe was shocked by what the brunette had just said. Today Beca was being extremely cute, caring and loving. It was one of the few times she would behave with so much affection. And Chloe loved that. She loved seeing this side of Beca, that she'd keep well hidden and only revile when she just felt like it. She would always be speechless when Beca would say something like that. And a compliment like this...it wasn't something she could resist in complimenting back..."And what if I told you that you're the splash of color, on my monochrome palette? " the redhead complemented back with a slight smirk on her face.

The brunette blushed and couldn't do anything but smile and pull her into a quick kiss. And Chloe would always admire how cute Beca looked when she blushed. The girls pulled away and got back to their clothes again. Chloe picked out her favorite light blue shirt and matched it with a denim jeans. As the girls were changing into their outfits they would only look deep into each other's beautiful eyes, no matter how bad both of them wanted to look down at the other's perfect delicate body. After they got ready the did their make up. They kept it simple as they knew they would end up going in some place like Taco Bell or McDonald's.

"How do I look?" the brunette asked awkwardly, when they had finally gotten ready.

"Flawless...as always" the ginger admitted and smiled.

"Could say the same bout you" Beca giggled

"Let's go downstairs...the girls are probably waiting for us" Chloe suggested.

"Yeah.." Beca agreed and they walked out of the room, heading to the living room. When they got there no one was there, surprisingly enough. They decided to sit on the couch and wait for them.

"Do you think we have time to cuddle?" Chloe asked, being cuter than ever.

"Sure!" Beca replied with a bright smile and opened her arms for Chloe to cuddle into her chest. When she did, the DJ started running her fingers through her hair.

A notification from Beca's phone interrupted their cute moment. A message popped up on the screen. And when Beca opened it she got angrier than ever...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for being so inactive lately but school is really getting on my nerves. I'm trying to do my best to write whenever I have free time, which I don't xD. Anyway, I also wanna thank you for your reviews and your support cause you really motivate me! This is my first fanfic and I really enjoy writing it for you guys. I'm gonna try to be more active, although I can't promise you anything. Thanks again for your support and thanks for understanding:)_**

Beca tapped the notification on her lock screen, which still had a picture of her and Jesse in the background, that she hadn't gotten around to deleting yet. She rolled her trembling(from anger) finger on the screen, to form her extremely hard pattern but found it difficult since she was too angry to even move. She was getting frustrated from trying to get the pattern right but failing 5 times straight, resulting in her phone locking for 30 seconds.Now she was ready to scream.

Chloe noticed Beca's rage and jumped up from the couch. She walked to her with a kind smile. She glanced at the screen and chuckled. By then, thirty seconds had passed and the redhead took hold of Beca's phone, putting the pattern and unlocking it first try. She knew her patter. She'd had the same one since they first met. And Chloe being the caring and loving friend(and girlfriend) she is, she still remembered it.

Beca looked straight into her eyes and let out a sigh, like saying thank you. She closed her eyes before looking back down to the screen and reading Jesse's message. 'Beca can we meet? I wanna talk to you'. Beca's eyes darkened, her fists hardened and her gorgeous smile dropped, just like it had earlier that day. And it was all for the same reason. Her cheating (now ex) boyfriend.

'Fuck you' the brunette typed fast. Her breath was becoming harder to take, as she promised herself not to cry. Again. But she didn't keep that promise when her phone buzzed and another message was displayed in her bright screen. 'Beca, please. I love you' With that message Beca instantly became furious and she threw her phone on the floor, causing the screen to break, before running up the stairs and locking herself in her room. And yes...She had now officially broken her own rule of "no locked doors while I'm in a room". She crushed against the door and sobbed loudly with her hands on her face.

Chloe froze. Her heart broke on the sight of her girlfriend crying. She jumped when she saw her throwing her phone to the floor. But the screen didn't matter to Chloe right now. The only thing that mattered was that she'd never seen her best friend...her girlfriend...so mad. And this feeling was ruining her. She could feel her eyes tearing up when she saw Beca's do the same. She just couldn't see her like this. It was painful. Very painful. She could feel the heat and a knot in her throat. "Beca!" the redhead called out trying to stop her from running away. She ran after her but she was too slow as Beca had already ran upstairs and had locked the door. "Beca baby, please let me in" the ginger knocked on the door being more concerned than ever. She didn't get a reply though...what she got was a louder sob indicating that the brunette didn't want to talk to her...or at least...that's what she thought it meant. She couldn't do else but crush her back on the other side of the door, and sob against it herself. She was worried about Beca. More worried than ever. She was trying to cry as quiet as she could though so Beca, or the girls- which were surprisingly still getting ready, wouldn't hear her.

Ten minutes had passed and the redhead had noticed that Beca had calmed down a little. She was still very worried though, as always and decided to knock on the door again.

"Baby...?" the redhead said, this time hoping she'd get an actual answer.

"What?" Beca said in a quiet but clearly sad tone.

"Can I come in?" Chloe said meeting her girlfriend's tone.

Beca let out a sigh. She didn't want Chloe seeing her like that right now, but she definitely needed her. Even if she couldn't admit it. She needed her to hug her. Oh, how safe she felt in her arms. How perfect her lips felt against hers. How relieved she'd be when she'd look deep into these beautiful eyes of hers. She could never get bored of looking at her eyes. Cause whenever she did...all of her problems would disappear. Even when they weren't dating. She'd look at her and dream. Dream of the places she wanted to visit the most. Paris, Italy, Greece, Spain...And LA which had always been her dream to go to...She would lay on an imaginary cloud and just travel everywhere. Dream a life with her. A life, with only her. A life with no setbacks and negative events. Her eyes could- in a way- make all of these come true.

The brunette got up and slowly turned the key and unlocked the door. She took a step back when she saw it slowly opening and looked down, not wanting Chloe to see her face. The redhead stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, without locking it, as she knew and always abided by the brunette's rule.

"Beca...?" the redhead spoke out almost inaudibly

"Chloe I'm sorry..." the sad brunette said quietly.."He said he loves me. How dares he saying that. After everything he's done. I'm so so sorry I just couldn't take it. I couldn't fall into his trap again. And the fact that he has never meant it and never will makes me even angrier and I just - ..." the brunette continued in the same tone as before, but she was cut off by the redhead

"Shh baby...stop...you don't need to apologize...You never have to. I get it. I totally get why you reacted like this. But in here Beca. I'm here for you and I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving. Cause I love you...not the way he loves you...but the way you love me. Which I know you do..."

With these words that Chloe had just spoken out, Beca couldn't do else but pull her into a tight hug, as she had already started crying again. And this time they were tears of joy. Beca was so grateful for her being there. For her loving her. And moreso, for her loving her the way Beca does. And that was...Oh god, her love for her was endless. Cannot be described with words or acts. It just...is...

"I love you so much, Chloe..." Beca whispered, cause if she would try to speak normally her voice would just break.

Chloe was rubbing her back gently, after running her fingers through her hair for a little, this being one of her favorite things to do, when she replied whispering herself... "I love you too babygirl".

Just then, a tear dropped on the redhead's soft cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little small but I wanted to upload, just to ask you something._**

 ** _I've had some pretty good ideas lately about a new story and about some oneshots. But I don't know how much time I will have to write everything. So if I decide to write what I've been thinking about, the uploads in this story might not be as frequent. But you will have a variety of different stories on my account._**

 ** _So should I start writing something new just to see how it goes?_**

 ** _(I'm not ditching that story, the uploads just won't be as frequent as they are now)_**

Moments later the door knocked. The two lovers got off the state of trance they were in and heard Aubrey's voice. "Girls you ready?" the blonde asked and continued..."We are all downstairs waiting for you"

Chloe was the one who answered, as she was also the one that wasn't crying as much and could easily convince Aubrey that everything was ok. "Yeah Bree, we'll be right down...just...wait for like 5 minutes..." the redhead said kindly

"Ok" Aubrey said. What Chloe and Beca didn't know though was that Aubrey had seen Chloe crying against the door just before Beca let her in. She had been ready to go downstairs but she just stood there watching her in curiosity. She didn't go to talk to her though. She was her best friend, yes...but once she stood up and later entered the room, she didn't want to ask and be nosey. So she just dropped it. After the redhead was out of sight Aubrey couldn't hold herself back from leaning against the wooden door and listening to the girl's conversation. After she had heard everything, apart from feeling guilty about doing so, a tear escaped her eye. She had never thought how sensitive and sweet Beca could be and it caught her off guard. The one thing she thought after that directly, was that Chloe deserved her. She wasn't the alt-girl she would be calling her when they first met. She was Beca...Beca Mitchell...Chloe's girlfriend. So Aubrey was now more than happy that they finally ended up together.

With that reply, she walked downstairs to join the other Bellas.

"Baby...are you ok now?" Chloe whispered, as they were still hugging tight and gently rubbed her girlfriend's back to comfort her.

"Now that you're here...never better" the brunette looked up at her and gave her a bright smile.

Chloe blushed a little and smiled. She was relieved to see Beca happy again. Well...not completely happy, as the problem remained. But yeah...she was happy right now...she could see it into her beautiful dark blue eyes. "Are you ready to go then?" she smiled as she asked

"Yes" she said determined to act normal in front of the girls. She was ready.

Chloe smiled herself and held Beca's hand as they went downstairs. Sadly for Beca, she let go of it when they were in the living room.

"Hey, are you guys read-..." Fat Amy started, but she was interrupted by Emily.

"Omg Beca is that your phone?!" Emily said shocked as she picked up the phone with the broken screen from the floor and held it out to her.

"Y-Yeah..." Beca hesitated a little because she didn't want to tell the truth about why she had broken it. "I just..dropped it, on accident..." the brunette though fast. Legacy-or the Bellas- didn't seem convinced. But they could see Beca being in a 'mood' so they didn't ask further questions.

The girls got it the Bellas bus and they all decided to go to Taco Bell. It was always one of their favorite places. Beca was feeling a little better right now. Chloe had made her feel better. She would always do that. They were cuddled up in the back or the bus, away from the other Bellas. Beca was the one to break the silence between her and Chloe.

"Babe?" Beca looked up to face Chloe, while her head was gently resting on the redhead's shoulder

"Yes?" Chloe smiled as she turned to her

"Thanks...for earlier. I don't know what I would do without you..." the brunette looked down

"Baby you don't need to thank me! I will always be here for you. Cause I love you. And nothing will ever change that." the sweet redhead smiled and wrapped her hand around Beca, pulling her closer.

"I love you too Chlo." Beca said and looked up at her as she smiled. She was so thankful for having her.

Moments later Chloe's phone buzzed. She looked at the message on the screen in curiosity.

"Beca?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hey! So Chapter 12 is here... Sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I was working on an one-shot. You can read it if you go on my account. It was my first smut one-shot so go easy on me:) Again... I won't be able to post as frequently so please be patient. Also thank you for the reviews on both of my works! You guys really motivate me to continue this story. I have many ideas for some other stories and one-shots that I will start working on when I have some free time. This is chapter 12. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 12

"Yeah?" the brunette turned to her.

"Ummm...Theo just texted me" she stated, a little weirded out that Beca's co-worker had texted her instead of Beca. But then she remembered that Beca's phone was broken so...It kind of made sense.

"Ughhh I've told him not to bother me on weekends..." She sighed. However, the only thing that came to mind when Chloe informed her about the message was that she had to buy a new phone soon.

Chloe opened the message and handed her phone to Beca to read it, after having read it herself...It was her phone after all...

'Hey Chloe, It's Theo. Beca is not answering her phone so I thought I'd text you hoping you'd know where she is. I need to talk to her ASAP. Tell her to call me if you see her. It's very important.'

Once Beca read that message she started getting worried. She immediately thought she had lost her job or something. Her dream job...her really REALLY high paying job, that she loved. She looked over at Chloe with a 'what the fuck' look in her face, before clicking the call button to talk to Theo. The conversation that followed, did indeed calm her down from her initial worry but put her into even more thinking about what Theo wanted to actually talk about.

"Chloe?" Theo said after answering his phone, assuming it was Chloe by looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, it's Beca. Sorry, my phone got wrecked and it's not working...What did you wanna talk about?" Beca explained before asking

"Oh ok...well...What I'm about to tell you can be considered as both good and bad." he said awkwardly and chuckled a little.

"Am I getting fired?" She asked sadly before looking over at Chloe who also seemed worried.

"No Beca! God no why would you think that? You are one of the most important assets in the Record Label and if we fired you everything would close down." Theo reassured her.

"Thank god...what is it then?" She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at Chloe again, who also seemed to calm down.

"Um...are you alone?" He asked

"No...im in the bus with the Bellas...why?" she asked curiously

"Can you call me back when you're home, or when no one is around?" Theo asked politely, hoping she'd say yes

"Um...sure...should I be worried?" She asked

"No no...Just call me back as soon as you're alone...i'll talk to you later, bye" He said

"Um...ok? Bye" she said awkwardly and frowned.

When they hung up she looked at Chloe. Her beautiful eyes were sparkling and Beca eventually found herself getting lost in them, forgetting about everything that was crossing her mind at that very moment. The redhead snapped her out of her gaze just by calling her name. Beca shook her head to come back to reality while replying.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? Everything ok?" the ginger asked concerned and with a bright smile.

'Chloe's smile could fucking save the world. Could resurrect the dead. Could make the saddest person on the planed happy' Beca thought to herself.

"Yeah..nothing to worry about. He just wants to talk to me about something, that he won't tell me unless I'm alone"

"Oh...ok" Chloe smiled. She was curious about what would be so important that she wanted Beca to be alone. She somehow felt offended by that but then she thought that no one knew they were together, so it made sense. They have only been together for a few hours after all. But those hours seemed like a lifetime. Every second they had spent together had been so unique that had made Chloe feel head over heels for the brunette. Nothing mattered when they would be around each other. Their love for one another was endless. But were they moving too fast? That was the question. During these hours of their intimate relationship, they had already started calling each other pet names, such as 'baby' 'babygirl' 'babe' and many more. They had also kissed in every single private moment they would get with each other. They even showered together, this not being very new to them...Oh...and during those hours they also had sex. Rough and hot sex that both of them had loved. They have always been forward and very close to each other, that somehow moving things fast felt...Right? Satisfying? Relieving? All three? They didn't know what it was about each other that made them feel so comfortable. Well...maybe it was the fact that both of them were stunning and beautiful, as well as smart and loving, but none of them would admit it about her own self. They would only point it out when it came to each other.

These thoughts were crossing the redhead's mind while they were heading to Taco Bell. Surprisingly, Beca was somehow making the same thoughts, with an addition of what Theo wanted to tell her. She had no longer started making scenarios in her mind about it when they arrived at the restaurant. All the girls got out of the bus and got inside. They surprisingly found a table big enough for all of them and started talking and gossiping about everything, after ordering their food. Beca and Chloe would exchange looks every now and then. They weren't sure why.

"Hey, Bloe!" Fat Amy called from the opposite of the table. "Can one of you hand me some napkins?"

Beca and Chloe didn't seem to be bothered by what the Aussie had called them. They were indeed together after all. However, Fat Amy seemed a bit curious when Beca handed her some napkins, chuckling. She was known for hating that ship name. But she had done the exact opposite right now...liking it. This put the Aussie into thinking...where they together for real?

"Do you guys have something to share with us?" Amy smirked and looked right at them.

"Um...N-no..no...like what?" Chloe said awkwardly and gave a worried look at Beca. Chloe didn't mind telling the girls about their relationship, she was just concerned for Beca. She wanted her to feel comfortable around the girls. Afterall, she had just broken up with Jesse. How would the girls react?

Meanwhile, Beca's heart was pounding so fast, it was going to burst out of her chest. She didn't want the Bellas to start criticizing her personal life, either if it was with Jesse or with Chloe. But in the back of her mind, she had one single thought: To come out and talk to them about her new girlfriend. She loved the redhead so much that she didn't want to hide it anymore. She wanted everyone to know that she was in love with her. She had to follow her heart, not her mind.

"Yes." Beca said firmly and determined. Chloe looked at her and smiled. She didn't expect Beca to say it. The brunette's vulnerable state this morning had made it seem impossible. But Che was happy that Beca was about to do it. She loved and trusted her with her life

"Actually two things..." Beca started.

"The first...I broke up with Jesse...This motherfucker cheated on me..." she continued and eventually told them all about it. She got some 'i'm sorry' reactions from the girls but surprisingly...she wasn't feeling anything while talking about him. No pain...no regret...no guilt...no anger...Cause the redhead had made her feel great. Happy. In love.

"What was the second thing?" Aubrey asked, knowing damn well what Beca was trying to tell them, but she was a little surprised but what she actually did.

Beca smirked. She turned to Chloe that was currently sitting next to her and pulled her shirt, dragged her close to ger fast and kissed her in passion. The girls were cheering and 'awwing', some of them giggling as they had always hoped for them to get together.

After eating their food and after some more chatting and gossiping about everything they decided it was time for them to head home. Where Beca would finally have some privacy and could call Theo to finally tell her that important thing. She didn't know if she should be nervous or eager about it.

Nervous...she definitely had to be nervous!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note:_** ** _Hey guys! Sorry for being so inactive lately but I have too much homework and all. Just a month left and then ill be posting almost every day. Thanks for understanding. Also...go and follow my friend Abby here, on Twitter, for daily pitch perfect related posts _GayForAnnaK__**

 ** _She is actually the one who gave me the idea of Beca going away and thanks to her the fic will have an actual plot now._**

 ** _Also, I uploaded a one-shot on my profile. Go ahead and read it if you're into Bechloe smut._**

 ** _Enjoy chapter 13!_**

Chapter 13

The Bellas went back home after their lunch. It was about 5 pm by then. Amy parked the van in their driveway as all the girls stepped out of the car and into the house. Beca and Chloe were the last to get out of the car, holding hands and feeling completely relieved that they had admitted their relationship to the Bellas.

The girls had agreed to watch a movie so that's what they were preparing popcorn and drinks for.

"Hey...Chlo?" Beca asked as she found Chloe walking to the kitchen to help.

"What's up Bec" she smiled

"Can I get your phone to call Theo please?" she asked politely.

"Sure!" Chloe smiled and reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone.

"Thanks...I'll be back in a bit to help"

"Okay" The redhead said cutely and in a high pitched voice, before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. Beca blushed. She still hadn't gotten used to it, but she wasn't complaining. She wanted that.

The younger girl went up to her bedroom to call Theo and finally find out what was so important. She called him and he answered surprisingly fast.

"Beca! Hey!" He said, already sounding weird. He was acting both happy and awkward.

"Hey Theo! I'm alone. You can tell me what was so important now." she said

"Yeah. Well...Ok. I have news to tell you...They are both good and bad, so do you want me to start with the good part and finish with the bad or the opposite?"

"Good first." Beca said

"Ok...I actually think that's the best...Ready?!"

"Just spill it dude"

"You are getting promoted to a manager of the record label!" he said excitedly

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP" she said, sounding happier than ever

"I'm serious! The company has decided to promote you. You have only made everything better since you first came here and we are really thankful for you. And you're not only getting a pay rise...a good one...You um..." he paused for a little before continuing "You've always wanted to go to LA haven't you?" he asked

"IM GOING TO LA?" she said even more excited "O M ACA-GEE"

"Yeah but...don't get too eager. In order to become a manager you will...You will have to spend 2 years in LA to work for our additional offices there and see how it's gonna go." he said sadly, feeling bad for dragging Beca into such a big dilemma.

"2 years?" she said quietly. The only thing she was thinking about was how she was going to survive without her favorite redhead. Even while they weren't together, they couldn't spend more than a day apart.

"I'll let you think about it. I know it's a hard decision for you Beca...but this is gonna be a huge step in your career. You're gonna be successful and famous!" he said. "But it's up to you. Please let me know in 3 days though. And you have 2 weeks if you eventually decide to go." he informed her.

"Y-yeah. Thank you so much. I'll think about it, Theo. In the meantime...Can I get those 2 weeks off though?...I really want to spend some time with Chl-" she paused and corrected herself, not wanting him to ask questions "With my friends before I go"

"Sure! Anything you want. I have to go now. Call me if you need anything. See you soon, bye" he said and she said goodbye back as well before they hang up.

Beca could already feel her eyes watering. She might want to seem badass around people but she was actually very sensitive. She didn't want to leave Chloe again, now that she had her. But the offer was too good to turn down. How their lives would change after that...But she just couldn't collect her thoughts right now. Pick true love, following her heart or pick to make her biggest dream to come true. She was lost. Completely lost. She felt abandoned but deep inside she knew she really wasn't. Chloe would be there for her. Like she has always been.

With these thoughts Beca went downstairs to meet the Bellas in the living room, already sat down on the couches with the lights off, watching a movie. Beca had an awkward look on her face. A look that she definitely had to hide. A look of guilt. And a look of regret.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Beca approached them in the living room, Chloe noticed a weird look on her face. The redhead could read her like an open book. They had been best friends for years and Chloe would always be the one to comfort her when she was sad. To calm her down when she was mad. To take care of her when sick. Chloe was always there by her side. Now that they were together she would have to be fully committed to making her feel happy.

The living room had 3 big, white sofas around a modern glass coffee table (that Beca had, of course, paid for, being the one making the most money amongst everyone). There were also 2 big armchairs set diagonally between the sofas and a nice fireplace with a huge TV over it. The Bellas had worked their asses off to buy all of that (and more modern and expensive stuff around the house) but it was definitely worth it.

All the Bellas were cuddled up in 2 couches and one armchair. Chloe was waiting for Beca to finish her phone call and had already sat with a blanket on the couch they would ALWAYS cuddle on when watching a movie.

Beca entered the living room, having a weird and thoughtful expression, that, of course, didn't miss Chloe's eye. The ginger got even more convinced that something was wrong with her girlfriend when she saw Beca sitting down awkwardly in the empty armchair -not even putting her legs up- and starting to fiddle with her fingers. Beca took Chloe's phone out of her pocket and threw it to her with a fake smile. Chloe caught it and frowned.

"Don't you wanna come sit with me?" she smiled.

Beca fake smiled once again when she got up and made her way to the redhead, sitting next to her the same way she had just sat on the chair.

"Get comfy Bec...come on" she said, motioning her to put her legs up so they could cuddle. Beca did as told so Chloe wouldn't realize that something was wrong. But Chloe already knew. And Beca could tell that she did. That's why she was avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

When Beca got 'comfy' Chloe wrapped her arms around her lovingly. "You know you can tell me anything right?" she said quietly and the Bellas wouldn't have heard anyway. They were all paying way too much attention to that particular sex scene in '50 shades of grey' that they were currently watching.

"Yes" she said plainly and fake smiled, this being the only thing she could do to keep her secret hidden.

"The tell me..." she said softly.

"Tell you what dude?" she met Chloe's tone and frowned. For the first time that day had Beca been herself, calling Chloe 'dude' instead of 'babe' or 'baby' or 'babygirl' or 'beautiful'.

"What's wrong baby?" she smiled softly looking straight into her eyes, trying to get her to look at hers.

"N-nothing's wrong Cho" she said awkwardly and frowned. Her eyes still glued to the screen but not really paying attention.

"Beca...don't lie to me..." she said quietly.

"I-I'm not lying..." she said plainly

"Beca..."

"I'm gonna go upstairs guys...sorry I'm just tired" she said goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs. Chloe's heart broke. She thought she was mad at her or something.

Beca got in her room, threw herself on the bed, and tears started escaping her eyes. She was sensitive but she was too badass to show it to anyone. So she just chose to close to herself. The feeling was overwhelming. She didn't want to leave Chloe. She knew they had only been together for a day but she just couldn't leave her. She could never leave her even if they weren't something more than just best friends. She knew she'd miss her and that she couldn't do this alone. She needed her. Her comfort, her love. She would tell her to join her but she knew her commitment to the Bellas. She could never leave them and she was known for not liking to make big changes in her life. And this was gonna be a big ass change and a hard decision. Besides, even if she would come they would bearly have any time together cause Beca would have to work all day long, to prove her abilities to be a manager. On the other hand, she didn't want to stay here either. Her dream was becoming true in front of her eyes. How could she say no? She also had to find a way to run away from her past (Jesse), and the way was right there. She was just too scared to walk. With these thoughts, Beca started sobbing quietly, feeling so overwhelmed.

She was in that state when she heard a gentle knock on the door. And she knew who it was from now. She knew that behind the wooden door, was the worried redhead.

Chloe knew Beca would have been in the room doing nothing, and just thinking about what was troubling her, so thoroughly that she would end up crying. That's what she'd always do. She would enjoy her alone time more than anything. Just like she had done a few hours ago with what had happened with Jesse. She knew it would be a mistake to interrupt her thoughts, more so if her initial thought was accurate and she was mad at her. But she was worried about her. She wanted to make her feel better. Whatever Theo had told her had definitely made her feel like shit. She said goodnight to the Bellas, also claiming that she was tired, but everyone knew and respected the fact that she wanted to spend some alone time with her new girlfriend. So she slowly went upstairs and knocked softly on the door.

"Baby? Can I please come in?" Beca heard Chloe saying softly. She indeed enjoyed her alone time, as a chance to collect her thoughts, but she needed nothing more than the redhead right now. The only person that could pull her out of her misery.

"Y-Yeah" The brunette said quietly, almost inaudibly. She knew she would burst out crying if she spoke any louder.

Chloe slowly opened the door with a comforting smile on her face. She got inside and closed the door behind her. She made the way to the bed as Beca sat up and Chloe sat next to her, starting to rub her back softly to comfort her as the brunette wiped her tears away.

"Come here baby..." Chloe said softly and lied back, pulling Beca down with her gently and cuddling her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she smiled. "Did Theo say something to you?" she frowned.

Beca simply nodded, not knowing if she would be ready to talk about it just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note_** ** _: Hey everyone! Sorry for being so inactive lately but I had exams in school. So since I'm now done and it's summer I'm going to be uploading more frequently. Go check out a new oneshot that I uploaded some time ago on my account and write reviews to tell me if you like that kind of stuff so I can write more. Thanks for reading!_**

Chapter 15

Her breathing was getting louder and faster every second that passed. She was fighting with logic, desire and love...mostly love. Being in her girlfriend's arms was the only thing that kept her from not screaming on top of her lungs right now. This was once in a lifetime chance. It was an offer from God. Well...not exactly, but it was so important to Beca that she felt like she had been blessed being made that offer. She had two choices, both equally important to her.

The brunette's dream would finally come true. She would have her dream job. If she was being honest though, she already had it. And she was never greedy in her life so it wasn't about the pay rise that managers get. No...it was purely about the title. It was Beca's biggest insecurities since she was little. She was getting bullied for her height. The way she looked. Talked. Behave. She would always be the center of attention, in a bad way. So being given the chance to shut everyone's mouth and finally be something important in her life was very important to her. And apart from that childhood trauma...She would become famous. Again...money meant nothing to her. She just wanted to show the world that she can be something more than a robot playing with a keyboard and mixing songs. Well everyone had to admit that she was pretty good at it, but still.

On the other hand she knew she couldn't leave the redhead and go. They had been together for less than a day...she knew it. She knew their relationship had escalated fast and that they were both spontaneous. But none of them cared. They both liked it. Nevertheless, Beca knew that she couldn't spend much time away from Chloe. During the years they haven't even had a 2-day break from seeing each other. Afterall they lived together. Beca had gotten used to getting home from work and seeing her favorite Bellas on the couch watching TV and her best friend/crush cooking in the kitchen. No...she was never cooking for the Bellas so late. The girls would have eaten hours before Beca would be home. So she had Chloe cooking for her separately at 5 pm every afternoon. And she couldn;t possibly be more thankful for her best friend looking out for her like that. Now that they were together Beca knew that she couldn't let go. But she had to. She knew she had to because Theo would never allow her to take Chloe with her and if he would she knew that they wouldn't get any time together as she would be way too busy with work. The only thing left was to talk to her.

"Beca...What did he say to you?" Chloe asked again after the long pause that occurred after Beca's gentle nod.

"Ok...I want you to listen to me closely. I'll understand if you get mad at me and-"

"Baby I would never get mad at you...I just want to help you Beca...Let me be here for you. Haven't I always been here? Haven't I always helped you with everything? You know you can trust me baby. And no matter how hard it is to hear, because I can tell that what you want to say is not the easiest thing for you, I will still stand by your side and try to help you in every way possible. Because I love you Beca." Chloe said seriously. She wanted to help her girlfriend more than anything so she just said exactly what was in her mind. The truth. That she would be by her side no matter what.

A tear escaped Beca's eyes that were currently filled with guilt and regret. She couldn't have possibly been more in love with the redhead. Chloe was caring and loving. She would constantly show her affection to her. And the fact that Beca had to give up on it, was breaking her heart in a million pieces. She couldn't mouth a word. There were no words to thank Chloe.

"Baby I...I love you so much" she whispered and tucked her head in Chloe's chest, starting to cry once again softly. "Thank you...Thank you for always being here. Thank you for accepting me as I am. Thank you for always taking care of me. For never letting go...Even when I'm acting like a stubborn five year old and lock myself in the room. You are my life Chloe. My breath. My heart. My universe. My everything. And I cant afford to lose you."

"You will never lose me baby" Chloe said, now tearing up herself.

"I will." she whispered "Ok..." she took a deep breath to calm down. "Theo told me that...I'm going to become a manager"

"Baby that's great! Why is this something to be sad about?" she cut her off before finishing.

"Because..." she started. "In order to become a manager I..." she looked into her eyes, seeking for the affection that she needed to feel so bad right now... "I have to move to LA for 2 years..." the brunette said sadly and pulled away from Chloe, thinking that she had gotten mad at her.

"Beca that's great! It has always been your dream!" Chloe said. Of course, her heart had broken into small pieces when she heard that she wouldn't be able to see Beca for 2 years but she had to be supportive. She wanted her girlfriend's dream to come true. And she would do anything to encourage her. Beca deserved it. The only thing Chloe could do right now was to hide her watery eyes and make Beca feel safe and loved.

"I know but...I don't know if I can spend that much time away from you." She admitted and looked into the redhead's eyes trying to understand if she was mad.

Chloe had to do something. She had to talk to her. "Come here baby" She whispered and motioned her to sit on top of her as the redhead laid on her back. Chloe bent her legs as Beca sat on her tummy for her to be more comfortable. She held Beca's hands and started talking:

"Baby...Listen to me" she said softly "First of all. I'm not mad...I'm just scared for you. I know you can take care of yourself but I just want you to be careful and stay safe. And I'm so proud of you. Don't you fucking dare turning down the offer cause it's a once in a lifetime chance. It's your shot Beca. I know how talented you are and you deserve for the whole world to know too. Because I suppose that fame comes with being a manager in a popular record label. You know I'm gonna miss you. But I want you to know that distance will never change how much I love you and care about you. I'm gonna be with you in every step of the way and help you. I'm gonna be right there to talk when you have a problem. I'm gonna take care of you even if I can't be right next to you. And those 2 years will fly by. I promise that I'll visit you whenever we both have time, so we can catch up and everything. And I promise that I'll never stop loving you baby. I'm gonna be yours and you're gonna be mine forever. Nothing will ever change that. Because you're my everything too Beca." she smiled softly and a tear rolled down her cheek when she saw her girlfriend crying as well. She wiped Becas tears and caressed her cheek with her thumb gently and lovingly.

Beca didn't know how to react. She was simply speechless. Chloe was being so supportive and it caught her by surprise. "Baby I...I don't know what to say...Thank you so much" she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything...The only thing I wanna hear, is you calling Theo and telling him 'Yes'." She smiled before handing her her phone.

"Baby...What if you came with me...?" Beca asked hopefully.

"I want to baby. But Theo will never allow this. You know how serious he gets when it's about work" Chloe reminded her.

"I do..." She said sadly and pulled up the contact on Chloe's phone. She hesitated a little and looked at Chloe.

"Hey...This is your shot baby...I believe in you" Chloe whispered Because she didn't want Beca to lose this chance. Sure she was sad they were going to be away for so long but Beca deserved it. "Stop thinking about me for a moment baby. Think about you. You can do it...You're Beca Effin Mitchell..-" she said what Fat Amy had told her some time ago and that made the brunette chuckle after a long time that day "And you're capable of everything. You're the strongest and most talented person I've ever met and I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy to be able to call you mine, even if we have been together for a day. You know that I've always loved you and that I'll never stop. So don't think about losing me. Think about losing yourself FOR me...Is it worth it? I don't think so..." she smiled "Call him baby. Show the world who you are. Show them the Beca Mitchell I fell in love with" she said determinedly.

"I love you so much Chloe. I can't describe it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and thank you. And I've never thought that I would talk like that about someone. Back in college I was just so unaffectionate. But now I feel changed. You have changed me baby. You have taught me how to express myself without fear and I'm so thankful for that. I love you. More than you can imagine." She said and leaned down to kiss her. They shared a brief but passionate kiss that made all of Beca's problems fly away. It calmed her down. It made her feel safe.

"I love you too baby...Now call him...You can do it" she smiled

Beca smiled and called Theo. They had a small conversation which included Beca accepting the offer and also asking Theo if Chloe could come with. Of course, he said no because Beca would have to be extremely focused in order for the company to accept her as a manager fully and she couldn't have any distractions. Beca simply said "OK" and hang up.

"He said that you can't come" she looked at her sadly.

"I heard baby don't worry. Now shut up and kiss me" she said and dragged Beca down from the collar of her shirt and kissed her in passion. Beca felt what she had felt before but bigger. Greater. And Choe felt the same. She would have to say goodbye in two weeks. So she had to make those two weeks unforgettable.

After all, Beca was the love of her life.


	16. Chapter 16 (-M-)

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a month, I had no time and no inspiration. This story will come to an end soon, because I have tons of ideas that I can't wait to share with you! Keep in mind that English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes on everything I write. This chapter contains smut. It was just a warning, read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy:)**_

Chapter 16 (-M-)

It had been a week. Things between Beca and Chloe couldn't have possibly been better. They were completely in love with each other, they would spend every day together (of course, after Beca would come home from work), the sex was great, they were entirely thankful for belonging to each other. Beca would return home at 4 PM every day and she would find the table laid, food on it and her favorite redhead sitting and waiting for her. Chloe had always been the one who would cook for everyone in the house, but it was a pleasure doing it for her girlfriend. They would have lunch together and catch up on everything.

But unfortunately, Beca had noticed a change. A change in Theo's behavior this whole time she had been with Chloe. They would text each other throughout the day and Theo had seen some conversations... "Unintentionally"... And...He was kind of being more forward towards the brunette. Get close to her, talk to her more than normal, tell her personal stuff. And Beca knew he was jealous of her relationship with the redhead. She just had to be careful not to give him any chances. And she had already spoken to Chloe about this but she wasn't worried. She knew that Beca loved her endlessly and she trusted her with her life.

Sometimes though, Theo would be very persuasive. She was the boss but Theo was the one who would always help her with work and guide her through everything. The only thing that was different between them as colleagues, was that Beca had a higher salary. Today was one of those days. Theo was being mean to her claiming that she had to understand that the whole industry would be like that and that's why she should stay dedicated and therefore, don't take Chloe. That was his excuse for this abrupt behavior today. Of course Beca knew that he was just jealous and try to make her life a living hell for choosing Chloe over him, but she wouldn't say it. Despite all this pressure, she was under though, she kind of liked seeing him going crazy for her. She had Chloe... There was no doubt about that...But she liked "torturing" him and telling Chloe all about it later.

So Beca had an undoubtedly tiring day today. She went home and didn't even want to eat so the redhead's spaghetti bolognese went to waste. She just simply said "Hi" and went up to her room to relax. She had had 3 coffees today so it would be hard to sleep even if she would try. So the brunette just threw herself on the bed and sighed.

Of course, Chloe was concerned when Beca just got in her room with just a simple "Hi". Normally she would hug her and kiss her, telling her that she missed her and how much she loved her. Then they would sit down to eat and talk. But Chloe was so worried that she was acting differently today and ran behind her. She saw her lying on the bed and sat next to her. She rubbed her back with her hand to comfort her.

"Baby...Are you ok?" she said quietly to keep her calm.

"Mmm.." she mumbled "Have you ever felt tired but at the same time so full of energy? Like anger that you have to take out on something" she looked at her

"Why don't you get some sleep? Want me to cuddle you?" Chloe smiled cutely

"I can't sleep Chlo I've had 3 coffees today" she complained

"Ok...How about lie here and relax for a little...How about that" she said softly

Beca laid on her stomach and groaned "Fine" she said and closed her eyes.

Chloe sat on top of Beca and started massaging her back "Let me relax you baby" she smirked slightly but Beca couldn't see.

"Mmmm okay I have to admit...Your massages are always perfect Beale." she said almost inaudibly and relaxed under Chloe's magic touch.

Chloe smiled and was massaging her for a few minutes now. "You know...Massages work better if you don't have any clothes on" she smirked again.

Beca hid her smirk against the pillow. She was up for some fun. Although she didn't know if Chloe meant that. She might have been serious about the whole massage thing. But Beca had already gotten her hopes up. This was a way to take out her anger and energy.

"Oh yeah? Well then...Can you take them off for me?" she turned her head to the side, just enough to see each other smiling.

"Sure" she said mischievouselly. The redhead started pulling Beca's shirt up slowly. Her eyes filled with desire. She wanted Beca. She wanted her right now. The way she was feeling the curve of Beca's ass against her was turning her on. But she was trying so hard not to show it, or start grinding randomly on her.

"Let me make things a bit easier for you." Chloe heard Beca mumbling against the pillow. The brunette turned over slowly, with her girlfriend still on top of her. "Proceed" she chuckled and raised her arms for the ginger to take off her shirt.

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca's shirt off slowly. The smaller girl sat on her elbows for Chloe to unhook her bra and then laid back down as the garment went flying behind the ginger.

"Enjoying the view Beale?" Beca smirked when she saw Chloe staring straight at her breasts and erect nipples with lust in her eyes.

"A lot, actually." she smirked and dismounted her. She unbuttoned Becas's jeans and pulled them down and off, throwing them to the pile of clothes next to the bed, consisting from Beca's shirt, bra and now pants. She motioned Beca to lie on her stomach again and sat on top of her. The ginger started kissing her shoulder multiple times as she was running her hands gently up and down her sides. However, she stopped what she was doing shortly after, wanting to tease Beca slightly. She went back to rubbing her back and shoulders softly.

Beca would always get turned on by Chloe's slightest movements. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"How does that feel baby?" the redhead whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Soo good" she said quietly against the pillow.

Chloe started massaging Beca's waist, going further down every second. And of course, Beca could hold herself from letting out a heavy sigh of pleasure, once the ginger had reached the small of her back. The massage was the last thing she cares about right now...She just wanted Chloe. She needed Chloe.

Her girlfriend realized that Beca was getting turned on. She knew Beca's body even better than her own. And she also knew that Beca was shy and she would never ask Chloe to fuck her intentionally, so Chloe did the first move. The redhead brought her hands on Beca's ass and grabbed it roughly, until the brunette let out a quiet moan. Chloe kept massaging there until she earned another moan, slightly louder than the first one, so she was doing a good job.

"Babe..." Beca breathed out. She could never get Chloe's teasing. She knew that. She just wanted her. But of course, she was afraid of getting judged if she would speak out her thoughts so she just said that, for Chloe to understand that she needed more. What Beca didn't know though, was that her girlfriend would never judge her. Chloe was loving and discreet and she knew the difference between judging someone for fun and judging them seriously. If anything, she wanted Beca to say it. She wanted to hear a confirmation. She could tell that Beca needed her. She just wanted to hear it to get turned on herself.

"Say it Bec" she whispered sexily in her ear, sending chills down her spine once again.

"Fuck me...Please..." she whispered and Chloe felt her panties getting a little wet.

"Gladly" she whispered and started kissing Beca's back. And this was one of Beca's favorite parts of sex, after coming undone of course. She loved how Chloe was worshipping her body. How good her lips felt against Beca's soft skin. How unique every love bite that the redhead would occasionally give her was. She loved feeling the wetness between her legs that would become more and intense every time Chloe would send chills down her body with her sexy touch. How well the ginger knew her body. Its weaknesses and most importantly the right ways to pleasure it. And right now, she was doing a pretty good job.

In the meantime, Chloe was moving further down every second. She eventually reached Beca's curved ass and grabbed it roughly, Beca letting out a whimper of pleasure. Chloe started kissing the small of her back, turning the brunette's body into jelly as Beca could only feel the chills running through her body. The redhead slowly kissed and sucked her ass, leaving some dark red love bites, Beca moaning whenever one would be formed. Hickies made Chloe feel dominant. Marked her like she owned her. And that was exactly what Beca wanted. For Chloe to own her. To be hers and no one else's. She wanted to feel her arms around her every night and her sweet kisses every morning. She couldn't get enough of Chloe and Chloe couldn't get enough of her.

With Chloe having left some marks on her ass, she then spread Beca's legs wider, leaning down and giving her wet folds and asshole a steady lick. Beca moaned under Chloe's magic tongue.

"Please Chlo...Again..." Beca whimpered, clearly frustrated by Chloe's teasing.

Chloe smiled and started licking and sucking uncontrollably, wanting to pleasure her more than she ever could. Beca was letting out loud moans, helping Chloe to find a matching pace with her tongue. After five minutes of the indescribably good sensation, the redhead flipped Beca over skilfully and started sucking, licking and kissing erected hard nipples on her ample breasts. She earned another loud moan along with a "Fuck yes" and a "Shit" and lastly some begging. Begging to be touched again where she needed it the most.

Chloe didn't hesitate to start kissing her cleavage as she was moving down to her stomach, then tummy then Beca's dripping folds. She kissed her clit once, before taking it in her mouth and sucking it roughly, just like Beca liked it. The ginger decided to add her fingers to the mix, to pleasure Beca better. Without any warnings, Chloe pushed her index finger full length inside Beca, going in and out slowly.

"FUCK" Beca almost screamed. It had become a habit for them to be loud. They didn't care about the Belas hearing them as they were both openly gay and in love with each other. After all, if the Bellas don't like it, all they have to do is plug their ears. Beca started moving her hips against Chloe's delicate finger, is need of more friction. Once Chloe felt that she pulled her face away and smirked a little. She was seeing Beca after several minutes of mouth fucking and the view of her beautiful figure was rather mesmerizing. How her head was thrown back from pleasure. How her breasts would bounce every time she would buckle her hips. How her eyes would roll back every time she let a moan out. Chloe added a second finger along with the other one, going slightly faster.

"Chloe...Fuck...Fuck I love how good your fingers feel inside me baby" she breathed out, her whole body filled with pleasure.

With that, Chloe rode her left leg and started grinding down on Beca. The brunette's words and actions had made Chloe more aroused than ever. She was pressing her crouch roughly against Beca's knee, and the petite producer started moving her leg to get Chloe a set closer to the approaching orgasm.

"Chlo...Baby...Please...I need it faster...Harder" Beca said and let out a high pitched moan.

"How hard Beca..." she practically threw her body on Beca's to whisper in her ear, of course, not stopping her motions.

"Really hard...Really really hard!...Please..." she whined and arched her back.

Chloe had a smirk on her face, as if she was saying "I'm gonna fuck you better than ever". Chloe returned to her previous positions, herself grinding harder on Beca. She brought two more fingers, removing the other two so she could lick them clean. During this process that lasted for about 10 seconds, Beca was already missing Chloe's fingers inside her. But the redhead couldn't resist to how amazing Beca always tasted. She started rubbing her folds with four fingers. But she had to make sure that Beca was ok with it. She knew she liked it rough but they had never tried something so...Effective?

"Beca...Are you sure about this? I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Yes, Chloe! Please...Just fuck me! Make me scream your name baby!" she said determined and with that Chloe almost came...But she had to hold it back. She had to delay her orgasm as much as possible because she didn't want this to end.

"Wait...Take off your clothes first...I wanna see you..." Beca said and Chloe nodded momentarily and got undressed, throwing her clothes in the pile on the floor. That was when Beca pulled Chloe on top of her and cupped her wet pussy, causing Chloe to let out a loud moan. The brunette started rubbing softly. Chloe brought her hand between them and pushed four fingers inside Beca. And she almost screamed. The moan that escaped her mouth was louder than ever. She had never felt something filling her up so good. The ginger started thrusting faster and Beca entered her with two fingers. The girls were practically screaming by how good it felt. And they were both really close.

"Becaaa! I...I can't...I can't hold on any longer" Chloe said and threw her head back.

"Cum with me baby. Make me cum hard for you! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Beca screamed on top of her lungs. She was lucky that the room was soundproof, because of Beca's mixing addiction, but the brunette wasn't sure if it would keep their moments private.

The girls came together, moaning loudly as they did and Chloe slowly pulled out after Beca and collapsed on top of her. Both of them trying to catch their breaths, unable to speak out a word while they did. Of course, Chloe was the first to speak, as Beca had just been fucked harder and better than ever.

"Wow...That was...Amazing" the ginger said, breathing heavily.

"Yes...YOU were amazing..." Beca said with a soft smile "Definitely a good way to release stress from work...You should massage me more often" she giggled

Chloe smiled and laid next to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Beca could taste herself in Chloe's mouth. God how she loved to do that. They were making out for two minutes straight when they finally pulled away in need of air.

"I love you" Chloe whispered.

"I love you more..." Beca smiled and kissed her cheek. She pulled the blanket over them us they cuddled under it.

"I love moments like this..." Chloe smiled. "Where we get to cuddle in bed...naked...making out from time to time...It's kind of relaxing, not gonna lie" she giggled softly.

"Uhuh...I agree" Beca smiled and cuddled her closer.

But a call in Becas brand new cell phone would interrupt their beautiful and peaceful moment. Beca groaned and turned to the bedside table to grab it. She saw Theo's ugly face on the screen.

Beca sighed before picking up."Hey.."

"Hey I just wanted to tell you something cause I can't wait until tomorrow, I'm so excited!" he said like a child and Beca frowned and cringed.

"I'm busy so be brief..."

"Ok...I'm coming to LA with you!" Theo said and Beca's blue eyes were filled with anger.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone. My summer has been busier than I had anticipated, so I apologize for the not so frequent uploads. This story will be about 20 chapters long and I have already started my next work but I'm gonna start the uploads when I have a few chapters ready. For now, enjoy chapter 17. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"No, you're not!" Beca said firmly on the phone and sat up, pulling away from Chloe's comfy and cute cuddles. And Beca didn't notice, but he girlfriend had heard clearly what Theo told her.

Beca was getting so angry. Why him and not Chloe? Of course, Chloe would be more of a distraction because they wouldn't be able to talk about work and everything, like she would with Theo, but still. It wasn't fair. And by what Theo had told her, she was sure that she needed a distraction like Chloe, to get her mind off of things and pressure, as she would work hard. Not only that...She needed her girlfriend with her in general. She needed her support, her beautiful laugh and smile, that were the only things that would bring her joy. She needed her presence, she needed to throw herself in her arms and feel safe and relaxed, after one of the many tiring and frustrating days that she would have there as a manager. Chloe was the only one that she was feeling safe around. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up in her arms every day. To feel the love and passion, that she would miss so much these two years. Not to mention that she didn't want Theo in her apartment. She hated that disgusting guy. She knew that he was hitting on her and the last thing she wanted was to make Chloe scared of losing her. The redhead trusts her, but she thought that things would start getting weird with them if they would live together for 2 years.

Chloe wanted Beca to be hers. Only hers. And she was. She didn't like sharing her with anyone, and during this week that they had been together, she had noticed how Beca would look straight into her beautiful eyes every time she would say "I love you" This meant that Beca meant every word and this made Chloe feel special. And of course, she was for the brunette. Sure, the fact that they would have to be away from each other for 2 years was frustrating for Chloe. But she wanted Beca to succeed in her life and she would hate to be the reason for the opposite. She has heard that long distance relationships didn't work and that scared her. However, deep down, she knew that they could make this work. She was hoping for a genius idea to hit her out of nowhere, about how they would still be together the way they are now. Of course, there was skype and everything, but she needed more. The redhead wasn't jealous of Theo this whole time, knowing that Beca was keeping strictly professional relationships with him. But she had started thinking...Will they be sleeping in the same bed? What if he walks into Beca while she's changing? What if they get drunk and Theo tries to do something to her? (of course, alcohol wasn't needed for Theo to try to get in Beca's pants...He was already trying to do that, thankfully only verbally for now, and nothing too serious...)

"Excuse me?" Beca's co-worker asked confused. He was getting a little angry and annoyed by this whole lesbian thing that Beca had going on. It was him who insisted she works with them, but he only did it to get closer to Beca. And he was hoping that Beca would do "something" to say thank you. But Beca wasn't one of the sluts of the music industry. Beca had the perfect relationship and whatever Theo would try to do, he could never overcome Chloe. And the turtle guy was jealous of THE Beca. She was better than him on everything. Khaled liked her much more than him, even though the brunette had been working for -and with- him for only a few months. She was getting paid more than Theo, she had a better love life, a better reputation, more respect and rewards from Khaled...Oh...And she was his boss. But Beca knew damn well that she couldn't have done it without him. He was good at his work and he would help Beca whenever she needed him, as this was all new for her. She had never had a more intense job than this. But when he would get mad or annoyed after one of Beca's phone calls with "Babez", he would make it so hard for Beca. Revenge, for choosing her best friend over him? Maybe? She didn't even know. Theo had always been trying to find an excuse to make them spend more time together, away from the redhead. He would do ANYTHING to make Beca his. And he had found the perfect thing. Tare them apart for 2 years and spend it with Beca, to try to make her understand his feelings towards her. But his attempts were in vain. Beca was madly in love with Chloe and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Then why did you say no when I asked for Chloe to come?!" She asked, clearly upset. Chloe tried to wrap her arms around her to calm her down, but Beca pulled away and got up, starting to get dressed, while on the phone. Chloe was looking at her confused and worried. Where was she going?

"Beca, Chloe knows nothing related to our work and she won't be able to help you if you have any questions." He started making excuses.

"I don't care Theo. And you told me that the apartment is meant for one person. Who told you I would want to sleep with you in the same bed for two years straight?!" She said firmly on the phone. That was when a tear rolled down on Chloe's cheek. One of her fears was now showing, and it was true. Beca didn't notice though. She was too busy arguing with a turtle.

"Oh come on Beca...It's not like it will mean anything..." He rolled his eyes, thankful that Beca couldn't see his reaction, because he would have a black eye the next day.

"The hell it will you fuck!" She said mad and put on her shoes. "Why don't you rent your own?!"

"The company is only willing to pay for one apartment"

"I don't give a fuck! You're not coming!"

"Beca I don't care what you say. I won't let you fuck up the whole company because you're stubborn. Khaled might be retiring in 2 years, but no one will trust you to own the company with that stupid brain of yours! You need someone to help you in LA and that someone is me." He said firmly.

Beca simply hung up on him. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stand up for herself right now. She felt untrusted and unworthy. Chloe slowly wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek softly. She hated seeing Beca upset.

"I love you baby girl" Chloe whispered softly, wanting to make her feel better.

Beca looked down with a heavy sigh. "I'm gonna go for a walk..." She stated quietly. "Alone..." She added and got up, leaving Chloe on the bed worried and miserable. She got up, walking out of the bedroom and soon out of the house.

Chloe started crying. She thought that Beca hated her. She didn't want to lose her. She was going to die if something like that happened.

Beca pulled up her contacts while walking around the neighborhood. She found the person that she was searching for and started calling. She wasn't going to let this go. 


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Beca found the contact she was looking for. She was going to call Khaled. She had had enough of Theo's bullshit. But before doing anything, she wanted to make sure that she was doing the right thing. She started thinking about the past week and how things had changed so quickly. First, he tried to play it kind and understanding, telling Beca about the manager position in the most polite way possible. Then, he told her that the company trusts her and wants her to run it after Khaled retires in two years. Beca asked for time off and he agreed. Everything was cool and understandable up to that point.

Two days had hardly passed after their conversation and Theo told her to come back to work because they needed her. And she loved her work, so of course, she did. That was when things started getting out of hand. The turtle started acting weird and was pressuring Beca by giving her more work and pretty much, treating her like shit. After that, he denied Beca's suggestion of Chloe going with her. Of course, she knew that sometimes he was hitting on her but she was always laughing at his failed attempts and wouldn't take them seriously...Which, she shouldn't anyway, because he had zero chances with her. He was just refusing to give up. Then suddenly he started telling her that no one in the company trusted her, which made no sense, having in mind what he had said days ago, so he was clearly lying. And lastly, considering that Beca was the one that Khaled trusted the most to run the company after him, she was far from needing Theo's help in LA.

Now everything made sense to the furious brunette. Theo was trying to use Beca's business trip, to get with her. But she couldn't let this happen. She loved Chloe more than anything and she didn't want to make her get through this. She dialed Khaled's number and waited for him to pick up. She told him everything that was happening and thankfully the famous artist understood. He had also noticed some changes in Theo's behavior and was getting pretty pissed off at him. He informed Beca to let him take care of this and not to worry about anything. When they finally hung up, she let out a heavy sigh of relief...Until she realized...Chloe!

Beca had left, leaving her girlfriend clueless about where she was going. She immediately started feeling guilty. And she should. Because Chloe was currently in bed, crying. She didn't want to lose Beca. Hearing Theo saying all that to her, made her think that Beca would eventually give up and go with him. And she didn't want this to happen. She was cuddling with a pillow, trying to convince herself that it was Beca. But Beca couldn't be replaced. She wanted here there. She wanted to feel safe in her arms and the brunette to say that she loves her and that she will never stop.

Beca ran home and unlocked the door, going upstairs as quickly as she could. She stood out of their room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door gently.

Chloe heard the door and pulled the covers further up her naked body, to cover herself from their earlier encounter with Beca. She wiped her tears and fixed her hair a little until she looked somewhat decent. What she didn't expect was Beca to be the one who was knocking. Because normally, whenever Beca would go out alone she would come back hours later.

"Y-Yeah?" Chloe asked quietly for whoever it was to come in.

Beca opened the door slowly, waiting to be kicked out, or broken up with, or hell...Even both wouldn't surprise her.

"B-Bec?" Chloe whispered, not believing that Beca was back. And the brunette could tell that she has been crying. Her blue eyes didn't lie.

"Can I...Can I come in?" Beca whispered softly and hopefully, thinking that Chloe was mad at her for leaving.

"Beca can you come here and kiss me like right the fuck now?" Chloe asked desperately when another tear escaped her eye.

Beca rushed to the hurt redhead, lying in bed with her and wrapping her arms around her. She gave her a kiss that had so much love in it, and both could understand that were inseparable. That they were made for each other. They felt safe in one another's arms, happy that they were finally kissing, after these moments of anxiety and sadness. Beca pulled away after a few moments and looked deep into her eyes, for Chloe to understand that she really meant what she was about to say.

"I love you, Chloe...I love you so much. I'm sorry for hurting you...I'm unforgivable and I know it. I was just trying to protect our relationship..I...-" She said, but she was interrupted by Chloe's lips.

"I love you too Beca...But...Can you shut up and just hold me for a little?" Chloe whispered against her lips in a desperate tone. And Beca did. She held her for about an hour. They weren't talking. They were just cuddling, relaxing from today's events. When the brunette was absolutely sure that Chloe had calmed down, she kissed her head softly before breaking the silence.

"Baby?" She whispered and Chloe looked at her with a pair of adorable puppy eyes.

"Yes beautiful?" Chloe met her tone and smiled softly after hours.

"Can we talk about this?"

Chloe simply nodded and cuddled into her chest.

"Okay...First of all, I'm so sorry for leaving like that. It was so stupid of me and I swear that I will never do it again..." Beca stated and earned a small kiss from her girlfriend, knowing that this meant that she was forgiven. "Secondly... I called Khaled...I told him what happened and he said that he was going to take care of it. I'm not letting Theo come with me. I want you to come. If you want to of course."

"Of course I want to baby...But...Aren't I going to be a distraction?" Chloe asked softly.

"No...This is my call to make and I want you with me. Theo was the one that said all this shit about distractions. Not me...Ok, hear me out..." Beca said and started saying all the thoughts that she had while walking alone in the neighborhood minutes ago out loud. And everything made sense to Chloe now as well. And she could tell that Beca was telling the truth. She looked into her eyes and all she could see was love. She could tell that her girlfriend was madly in love with her. And she was too.

"I love you Beca. I love you more than anything. And I would love to come with you" She whispered with a bright smile and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips.

"Good... And I love you too." Beca whispered and returned the kiss with a smile."Now...Would you like to go on a date with me tonight Ms. Beale?" She asked, for them to go somewhere and take their mind of off everything. And it was going to be their fifth date so far. And their relationship was going great, even if they had only been together for a week.

"I want nothing more" Chloe smiled and kissed her girlfriends cheek.


End file.
